


danced a whimsical pride

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come Swallowing, Crying, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: Kylo's never had a blow job before, and Rey's more than willing to remedy that.





	danced a whimsical pride

**Author's Note:**

> For the Reylo Hard Kinks blog, asking for virgin Kylo and Rey giving him "that 

There was something bothering him judging by the awkward, uncomfortable way his subconscious was rubbing against hers, as though he had something he wanted to say without any way of saying it. Given that she was really trying to concentrate on the sensation of his lips against hers, the strong planes of his body as they pressed her up against the wall, Rey wasn’t all that thrilled about the idea of stopping--but she didn’t see much of a choice. She couldn’t  _ relax  _ when he was doing that. 

His face was flushed when she pulled away, full lips swollen and wet. Though Kylo’s dark eyes were hooded, she could see the trepidation hiding just behind the lack of full consciousness. “What’s wrong?” she asked, voice quiet as one hand moved down his chest, fingers dragging against the well defined lines of muscle that she’d dragged her tongue down once or twice. Once she’d decided she’d like him--then she’d  _ really  _ liked what he could do with his tongue and his lips--she’d been keen to explore all that he’d allowed her to. 

Granted, it wasn’t much, but it was something. 

“I’ve never--.” He choked on the words, and that flush she’d been admiring deepened further. “I mean. There was never any time, or any reason to. So I haven’t done--much.” 

She arched a brow, and her hand slid lower almost experimentally, her eyes never leaving his. She felt him tense underneath her hand, and when she dragged her fingertips against the hem of his trousers his whole body shook with a violent shudder. 

“Define much?” Rey asked, voice quiet. She might as well have been talking to a spooked animal, given the way he looked about ready to bolt, hard on and all, from her rooms. She could feel his very evident arousal up against the apex of her thighs, could very much tell that he desired her, yet there was something holding him back. 

“Ah, anything involving taking my clothes off with someone else and . . . anything more than what we’ve already done.” 

Oh. “Would it bother you to hear that I have?” she asked, her head tipping to the side. Her fingers grazed against the hard outline of his cock, and he shuddered once more, shaking his head quickly. “No, no! Not at all. There’s just--I’ve wanted to. With you, especially. Just haven’t had time before all of this.” 

That made her smile, and she brought her fingers past the hem of his pants. Every movement was measured and calculated, slow enough that he could easily pull away or stop her if he didn’t want it. The last thing she was aiming for was forcing him into something he didn’t want or would make him uncomfortable. This was a first, after all. She wanted--. 

She wanted everything to be perfect, or damn near at least. The idea that he’d never been with anyone before her made her shiver and caused her stomach to wrap in ways that she wasn’t so sure were the healthiest, but there was no denying that a solid part of her was happy to hear that he was a virgin. Rey smiled and leaned up on her toes to kiss him once again, feeling his cock through his boxers now. The separation of one layer of skin made his hips buck forward, and she fisted him through the soft fabric to keep him from getting too crazy. He groaned, the noise strangled and bubbling up through his throat, and Rey kissed along the curve of his jaw. 

“Would it bother you if I sucked your cock?” Her words were pressed against his skin, her eyes slitted to watch as his pulse jumped at the very mention of such a thing. 

If anything, he grew harder, pulsing in her hand as his groan deepened in the space between them. “No. Please.” 

That was all she had to hear. Even crowded up against the wall between the hard, immovable muscle of his body, she managed to shimmy her way down between his legs, sitting upright on her knees to look up at him. It was nobody’s business but her own that she loved doing this, loved the power that men ceded to her when she took their cocks into her hands and mouth. How easy would it have been to quickly take what power she needed? How simply could she deny them what it was they wanted, and how kind was she to allow them their pleasure?

Slowly, movements telegraphed on the offhand chance that Kylo asked her to stop, she pulled his pants, then boxers down, taking his hard cock in hand. He was thick, this she knew from feeling him, and the tip was already leaking precome. She swiped over it with her thumb, spreading the thin liquid, and he gasped. Looking up, she grinned to see that his gaze was fixed solely on her hand wrapped around him. 

“You make my hands look so small,” she murmured, wetting her lips before leaning in to press a kiss to the tip of his head. She stuck her tongue out experimentally, swirling it around the very base of his head to gauge his reaction, and given the way his fist pounded on the wall just behind her she took that as a very good sign. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” she assured him, staring up at him through her lashes, before she leaned in further to take him past her lips. 

She’d only heard him swear like this on two other occasions: when his mother had caught them making out after he’d first defected, and after losing a bet to Poe. The words spewing from his lips would’ve made a modest woman blush--but then, Rey was on her knees with his cock between her lips. What did modesty have to do with it? Encouraged, she took him further, left hand cradling and massaging his balls gently. They felt heavy in her palm, and she gently worked them as she slurped her way up Kylo’s cock. He keened, shifting closer, and she looked up to see that he’d had to brace himself on the wall now. His mouth hung open, his eyes nearly swallowed by his pupils, and the way his face screwed up made her wonder whether he felt close to crying. Her heart broke. He’d never been allowed this sort of pleasure before. He might’ve said he didn’t have time for it, but she could read between the lines. His master had been one who’d encouraged a division in what was good for a person, and what was good for a soldier, determining that Kylo was only worthwhile if he was the latter. Rey forced her throat to open up more, relaxing further, as she swallowed him to the root. She’d show him that sometimes, allowing for weakness and pleasure was well worth it. For once he was the one who needed the teacher, and she was unafraid to show him just why. 

As she bobbed on his cock Rey ran her tongue along the length of him, feeling out every curve and vein that worked its way up his member, memorizing which ones made him whimper like a puppy, and which brought about more cursing. Though her knees started to ache just as soon as her jaw did, she persevered, pushing past the discomfort in desperation to bring him to come. Had he ever done it before? She pulled back, leaving just the head of his cock in her lips before she sucked, hard, and pressed the tip of her tongue to the slit of his cock. 

It was enough, and she mourned how quickly it was over as she forced herself to swallow his cock, and his come, actively leaning forward to take it all in. Her throat tightened, working around his pulsating cock, and she heard sniffling as well as panting. She pulled away with a lewd pop when he started to shy away, watching as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, and pushed the mop that was his hair out of his way. 

“I’m sorry,” he gasped, throat that same splotchy red, eyes bloodshot, as Rey slowly got back to her feet. Her knees hated her, her tongue was numb, but she smiled and leaned in to kiss Kylo’s cheek. He caught her lips with his own, parting them without hesitation or worry for the come that still coated her tongue. “Thank you,” he whispered against her lips. “Thank you.” 

Oh, her sweet lover. What in the hell was he going to do when she fucked his brains out? 


End file.
